


Dean's Baby Boy

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!moose, Diapers, Infantilism, Other, Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants a baby, so he mentally regresses Sam and takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean carries Sam into the bedroom, and gently lays him down, on the large blanket. Dean unfolds a large diaper, and slides it under Sam's bottom. He grabs the baby powder, and sprinkles some onto Sam's privates. Dean pulls the front of the diaper up, and fastens each tab. 

 

"There we go. All nice and diapered." Dean cooes, as he gently tickles Sam's tummy, with his fingers. Sam lets out a soft giggle, and smiles. Dean slides a baby blue onesie over Sam's head and arms, pulls it down, and snaps it closed over his diaper. "Aww. Now you look just like a baby. My little baby." Dean cooes. Sam looks into Dean's eyes. He feels safe, knowing that Dean is with him. "Don't you worry, your big brother's gonna take care of everything you need, okay, Sammy?" Dean says, with a smile. 

 

Dean sits down on the bed, and pulls Sam into his arms, cooing and speaking to him in a soft voice. Dean grabs a pacifier, and places it in Sam's mouth. Sam instantly starts to suck on the pacifier, his eyelids growing heavy, as Dean gently rocks him. Strangely, it didn't seem the least bit weird to Dean, that he was treating Sam this way. After all, Sam was his "baby" brother. "Hmm. What to do, now?" Dean asked himself, as he gently laid Sam down, on his back. Dean smiled, and ran his fingers up Sam's tummy, making him giggle behind the pacifier. "Aww, someone's ticklish!" Dean cooed. Dean leaned down, and kissed Sam's nose. Sam gurgles softly, and curls his toes. 

 

"I bet you're probably hungry, huh, Sammy? Let's get some food in your tummy. I'll be right back, okay?" Dean cooes, as he leaves Sam on the bed, and goes to fix him a bowl of infant cereal. Dean pours the cereal into a pan, adds water, and puts it on to boil. Sam realizes that Dean has left. He spits his pacifier out, and starts to cry, for his big brother. Dean hears Sam crying, and frowns. He can't go see about him, or his food will burn. He hates to hear Sam cry, like that. The cereal is done, and Dean puts some into a bowl, letting it cool, before taking it to the bedroom. Dean walks into the room, and sees Sam on the bed, crying and fussing, his face covered in snot and tears. It breaks Dean's heart to see his baby boy, like that. Dean gently rubs Sam's tummy. 

 

"Shhh, Sammy. It's okay, it's okay, I'm back, now." Dean cooes, as he gets Sam to calm down, and stop crying. "Let's put your bib on, okay?" Dean cooes, as he fastens a large, red bib, around Sam's neck. Dean leans Sam up, against a few pillows, and sits down. "Alright, Sammy, open up, here it comes!" Dean cooes, as he manuevers the spoon toward Sam's mouth, and spoons the food in. He watches, as Sam eats messily, getting a glob of cereal on his bib. Dean smiles, and feeds Sam until he is full. Dean chuckles, as he takes a picture of Sam, with his mouth and chin covered in baby cereal. 

 

Dean removes Sam's bib, and gently cleans his face with a damp cloth. "That was some good food, huh? You were hungwy, weren't you, Sammy?" Dean cooes. Dean sticks a finger in Sam's diaper, and finds it to be clean and dry. He smiles, knowing it won't be like that, for much longer. Dean dangles a ring of teething keys, above Sam, and watches, as he grabs at them. He gives the keys, to Sam, who happily nibbles on them. 

 

Sam grunts, as he fills his diaper with a smelly mess. "Phew, Sammy, you stink! I think you need your diaper changed!" Dean says, as he unsnaps Sam's onesie. Dean grabs another diaper, and wipes. He untapes Sam's diaper, and opens it. Dean gags, as he wipes the mess off of Sam's bottom, and lifts his legs to remove the messy diaper, and slides the clean one, under Sam. Dean puts Sam's legs down, and pulls the front of the diaper up, and tapes it on. Then, he snaps up Sam's onesie, and pats his diapered butt. Dean throws the dirty diaper, away, and leans down, to hug his baby brother. 

 

"You're such a good boy, Sammy." Dean cooes. Sam yawns, and starts to fall asleep. Dean lays a blanket over his sleeping brother, and joins him, for a nap. Dean sleeps for a few hours, then, wakes up, smiling when he sees Sam wake up, too. "Hey, Sammy. Did you have a nice nap?" Dean asks. Sam cooes and gurgles. "Let's see if you did anything in your diaper, while you were sleeping." Dean cooes, as he checks Sam's diaper, and finds that it's soaking wet.

 

"Someone's a wet little boy, yes, he is!" Dean cooes, as he unsnaps Sam's onesie, and untapes his diaper, pulling the front down, and seeing how wet it is. "Aww, you're really soaked, Sammy." Dean cooes, as he lifts Sam's legs and removes the wet diaper. Dean places a dry diaper under Sam, and puts his legs down, adding a generous amount of baby powder, before taping on the new diaper, and resnapping Sam's onesie. "There we go, all dry now." Dean cooes, as he wraps up the wet diaper, and throws it away. Sam gurgles softly, and sucks on his hand, trying to show Dean, that he's hungry. 

 

"Hmm. Looks like you're hungry, Sammy. Don't worry, Daddy will feed you!" Dean cooed. It took a few seconds, but Dean realized, that he just called himself 'Daddy.' Well, he basically was Sam's Daddy, now. Yes, he was Sam's Daddy, and Sam was his baby boy, who needed his care, and attention. Dean felt a part of himself, begin to open up, from deep inside. It was a part, he didn't show too often, because he was afraid that others would see him as less of man, or the like. 

 

He didn't care about that. Right now, 'baby' Sam, was his top priority. Dean was lost in his thoughts, until a fussy Sam, snapped him back into reality, and he remembered what he needed to do. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sammy. Let's go get your food." Dean cooed, as he picked Sam up, and held him on his hips, as he carried him into the kitchen, and fixed him a bottle of formula. Once the bottle was done, Dean carried Sam to the couch, and sat down. 

 

Dean leaned Sam back in his arms, and brought the nipple to his open mouth, and he began to drink down the warm formula. Dean smiled, as he watched Sam drinking from the bottle. Smacking and suckling sounds were heard, as Sam finished up the bottle. "Wow, Sammy! You liked that bottle, didn't you?" Dean cooed, as he placed Sam over his shoulder, and patted his back, causing him to burp. "Good boy, Sammy!" Dean cooes, as he ruffles Sam's long, brown hair. Sam smiles at Dean, his eyes sparkling with innocence. Dean smiles back, and gently tickles Sam's tummy, with his index finger.

 

"Tickle, tickle!" Dean cooes. Sam lets out a cute little giggle. Dean chuckles, at his silly baby boy. Even though Sam, is a grown man, he still makes a cute baby. Sam looks up at Dean, and lets out a cute gurgle. Dean sits Sam up, and wraps his arms around him. Sam rests his head on Dean's shoulder, and cooes softly, smiling, as Dean holds him. "I love you, Sammy." Dean says, as he gently rubs Sam's back. Dean gently lays Sam down, on the bed, and undresses him, leaving him in just a diaper. 

 

"We're gonna go out to eat, so I'm gonna dress you in some big boy clothes." Dean says, as he pulls a pair of sweatpants up Sam's legs, and over his diaper. Then, he dresses Sam, in a hoodie, and a pair of tennis shoes. Sam squirms awkwardly, in his adult clothing, whining softly. "Aww, it's okay. It'll just be for a little while." Dean says, as he quickly packs the diaper bag. Dean picks Sam up, and carries him, out to the Impala. Dean opens the passenger door, and sits Sam down, in his new carseat. Then, he fastens him in. 

 

Dean shuts the door, and goes around to his side, climbing in, and starting the engine. He smiles at Sam, before heading to town. Sam is trying to figure out, why he's strapped in, like this. He gently tugs at one of the straps. Soon, they reach a diner. Dean opens Sam's door, and smiles, as he unfastens the straps, leaning down, and lifting Sam out. Dean carries Sam inside, and sits down, at a corner booth. Sam snuggles against Dean, as a waitress, takes their order. Dean opens the diaper bag, pulling out a bib, and a bottle of formula. Dean ties the bib around Sam's neck. 

 

Not much later, the waitress brings them their food. Sam eyes the ice cream sundae, and reaches for it. He almost knocks it off the table, but Dean grabs it. "Whoa, Sammy, you gotta be careful!" Dean says, as he gets a bite of ice cream, and spoons it into Sam's mouth. He chuckles, at the face his brother makes, in response to the cold ice cream. Dean feeds Sam the rest of the sundae, and eats his food. Dean looks down at Sam, who just smiled happily. Dean paid for the food, and left. 

On the way home, Dean heard Sam farting. He looked over to see, Sam clenching his fists, grunting, as he pooped his diaper. "Well, someone's gonna need a fresh diaper, when we get home." Dean says, as he hears a happy sigh, from Sam. When they arrived back at the bunker, Dean carried Sam into the bedroom. Upon laying Sam on the bed, Dean noticed brown stains on his pants. He figured it was chocolate sauce, but he was wrong. 

 

Dean pulled Sam's pants down, and saw that he'd had his first blowout. "Ugh, oh man, Sammy. You had a blowout, buddy. Come on, let's go get you in the bath." Dean says, as he carried Sam to the bathroom. He removed Sam's hoodie, and laid him down, in the tub. He untaped Sam's diaper, and took it off. Dean turned the water on, and started to clean his brother up. 

 

Once Sam was clean, Dean dried him off, and took him to the bedroom, putting a fresh diaper, and a soft footed-sleeper on him. Dean smiles, as he sits on the bed, playing with Sam. Sam giggles, and hides under his blanket. Dean smiles, as he lifts up the blanket, and finds his silly brother. 

 

Sam squeals, and kicks, as Dean mercilessly tickles his sides. "You're a ticklish little guy, aren't you, Sammy?" Dean says, with a chuckle. "D..Daddy." Sam cooes. Dean grins widely, when he hears Sam say that. "Yes, I'm your Daddy, and I'll always be here for you." Dean says, as he pulls Sam into his arms, for a hug. "Alright, it's getting late. Let's go to bed, buddy." Dean says, as he gently lays Sam back, and climbs into bed, turning off the lamp, and going to sleep, his arm over Sam's side. The brothers sleep in the spooning position. Dean smiles, while he sleeps, dreaming about his baby brother


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short.

The next morning, Dean is dressing Sam in a green striped romper, and a pair of socks. Dean smiles, as he does up the last button on Sam's romper. Dean has also put a much thicker diaper on Sam, which bulges beneath his outfit. 

 

"There. You're all dressed, for the day." Dean cooes, as he picks Sam up, and carries him out to the Impala, fastening him into his carseat, and heading to the same diner they ate at last night. Garth had invited the boys to eat breakfast with him. Dean carried Sam into the diner, and over to the booth, Garth was seated at. Garth looks at Dean, and is taken aback by seeing Sam sucking on a pacifier, and a diaper bag slung over Dean's shoulder. 

 

"Is he wearing a...diaper?" Garth asks. "Yeah, but it's not a fetish or anything like that. He needs it, or else he'll have an accident all over himself." Dean says. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dean." Garth says. "Ah, that's alright. He has the mentality of a baby, so I've gone from brother, to Daddy, over the last few days." Dean says, as Sam's paci falls out, and he starts fussing. Dean puts Sam's paci back in his mouth. "Shh, Sammy. It's okay, now." Dean cooes. 

 

"You know, I could babysit him for you." Garth says. "Really? No offense, but I don't think you could even lift him, let alone, carry him. He's a big boy, and he can't walk. He can crawl, but not very well. If you wanna babysit him, for a while, be my guest." Dean says. "Yeah, that'd be great! I love babies." Garth says. Dean drops Sam off at Garth's house. Sam sits on the floor, and starts to cry, because Dean has left. "Oh, no. Please don't cry. Dean will be back, later. Come on, let's play with some toys. Yeah, that'll be fun." Garth says, as he tickles Sam, making him smile, and giggle softly. Garth sits down on the floor, in front of Sam, and shows him some toys. Dean sits on the couch. He almost starts crying, when he thinks about Sam being away from him. 

 

It's not that he didn't trust Garth, it's just that Sammy was his little guy. He needed to be with his Daddy. Dean went to get Sam. Garth had just finished changing Sam, when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Garth yelled, from the kitchen. "Hey, Garth, I'm here to pick up Sam." Dean said, as he picked the diaper bag up, and slung it over his shoulder. Sam sees Dean, and babbles happily. "Hey, buddy! I've come to take you home!" Dean says. "You're early, Dean." Garth says. "Yeah, I know. I just got so lonely, sitting there, by myself. I had to come get my little guy." Dean says, as he picks Sam up. "Well, I guess I'll see you around, Dean. Bye, Sam." Garth says. "Bye, Garth." Dean says, as he carries Sam out to the Impala, puts him in his carseat, and heads back to the bunker. 

 

"Were you a good boy, for Garth?" Dean asks. Sam cooes and drools. "I'll take that as a yes." Dean says, with a smile. Sam yawns, and rubs his eyes. "Aww. Is someone tired?" Dean cooes. Sam closes his eyes, and falls asleep. Dean carries Sam into the bunker, and lays him down, in his new crib. Later, he'll feed him in his highchair. Dean has decided to go all out, in babying Sam. 

 

He has a nursery for him, with a crib, a changing table, and lots of fun toys, and plushies. He even has an adult-sized stroller for him. Sam sleeps for a few hours, then, wakes up in his crib. He starts to cry, when he sees that he's surrounded by tall, wooden bars. Dean comes to check on him. "Hey, Sammy. I'm here. Daddy's here." Dean cooes, as he lifts Sam out of his crib, and carries him into the kitchen, where he places him in his new highchair, and ties a bib around his neck. 

 

"It's time for your lunch, baby boy." Dean cooes, as he opens a jar of banana baby food, and gets a bite. Dean smiles, as he spoons the bite into Sam's mouth, and watches, as he opens up, for more. "More? Oh, you're hungry, aren't you, Sammy?" Dean cooes, as he feeds Sam another bite. He made this bite much bigger than the last one, so Sam would purposefully get food all over his mouth and down his chin. 

 

"Messy boy." Dean cooes. Dean feeds Sam the rest of the food, and wipes off his mouth, and chin. Dean takes Sam out of the highchair, and takes him to the nursery. He sits him on the changing table, and changes him into a clean blue t-shirt. Then, he places Sam on the floor, and sits down, in front of him, pulling out several toys. Sam just stares at Dean, not really knowing what to do. "Wanna play, Sammy?" Dean asks, as he holds up a ring of teething keys. 

 

A hissing sound is heard, as Sam wets his diaper. Dean decides he's not going to change him right away. Dean rolls a ball past Sam. Sam notices, and crawls after it. He sits down, giggling, as his diaper squishes beneath him. "Come on, Sammy. Bring Daddy the ball." Dean says, as he holds out his hands. Sam gurgles, and brings the ball to Dean. 

 

"Good job." Dean cooes, as he gently squeezes the back of Sam's diaper, a little smirk forming on his lips. Dean decides to change Sam, before he gets a rash. "What do you say we invite Cas over for dinner, Sammy?" Dean asks. Sam cooes, and gurgles. "Okay. I wonder what he'll think of all this? He'll probably think it's weird. He's weird. Sometimes." Dean says, with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for inviting me over for dinner, Dean. Now, what was it, you wanted to show me?" Cas asks. "Oh. Follow me." Dean says, as he goes to the nursery, where Sam is sleeping. 

 

"So, Cas. Have you noticed anything different, about this nursery?" Dean asks. "Well, the furniture is much too big for an average-sized infant." Cas says. "Yeah. That's because it's for a very special baby. Come take a look." Dean says, as he goes over to the crib, and gently places his hand on Sam's chest, to wake him. 

 

Sam wakes up, with a yawn, slowly opening his eyes, to see Dean, and Cas standing outside his crib. Cas has a puzzled look on his face, as he sees Sam wearing a diaper, and lying in a crib. "Dean, why is your brother in a diaper?" Cas asks. "Because he's a baby, Cas. He needs his diapers." Dean says. 

 

"Well, this is all very new to me, Dean. Please don't expect me to change him, for you." Cas says, as Sam gurgles, and sucks his thumb, which Dean replaces with a pacifier. "Oh, no, no, no. That won't be necessary, Cas." Dean says, as he lifts Sam out of the crib. "You wanna hold him?" Dean asks. 

 

"Um, ok." Cas says. Cas groans, as Dean places Sam, in his arms. Sam looks up at Cas, sucking on his pacifier. Cas smiles awkwardly, as Sam wets his diaper. "Um, Dean. I think your brother just wet his diaper." Cas says. "Okay, come here, Sammy. Let's change you." Dean cooes, as he lays Sam on the changing table. Cas watches, with interest, as Dean changes Sam into a dry diaper. 

 

"I don't think I could ever do that." Cas says. "Well, whenever Sammy needs me, I'm there, for him. So, if he needs a change, that's what I'll do." Dean says, with a smile. "So, what do you think of baby Sam, Cas?" Dean asks. "Well, I guess he's pretty cute. At least he's not grumpy, and complaining, like he was, as an adult." Cas says. 

 

"Yeah. Now, he's a sweet, innocent, baby boy, who loves his Daddy. And I love him." Dean says, as he picks Sam up, and sits him on the floor, he and Cas, joining him. Dean gets out a few toys. "Here, roll this ball to him, and tell him to bring it to you. He'll do it." Dean says. Cas rolls the ball to Sam, and he catches it. "Bring it to me." Cas says, as he holds out his hands. Sam brings Cas the ball. 

 

"Good job. Dean has taught you well, Sam." Cas says. Sam giggles, as he plays with Cas' tie. Cas lets out a small chuckle, smiling at Sam's infantile behavior. "How do you get Sam, to act so...infantile?" Cas asks. "Well, I injected a mental regression drug, into his body, that lasts for about 10 days, before another dose needs to be administered. It gives him the mentality of a baby, so he drools, cooes, and cries. 

 

He also looses control of his bladder and bowels, explaining the reason for him wearing diapers." Dean says. "Ahh, I see. And what about feeding him? Does he eat the same foods?" Cas asks. "No, he drinks either a bottle of formula or warm milk, and he eats infant cereal, and baby food. Of course changing his diet, causes his bowel movements to be quite, uh, peculiar." Dean says, as he looks over at Sam, who is sitting in Cas' lap, Cas gently stroking his hair, and smiling at him. 

 

"Well, I must say, he is quite adorable, like this, Dean. Perhaps I could help you take care of him, for a few days." Cas says. "Oh, that'd be great!" Dean says, as Sam fusses, from a hungry tummy. "Aww. What's the matter, buddy? Are you hungry? I think you are. Cas, can you watch him, while I go get him a bottle?" Dean asks. 

 

"Sure, Dean." Cas says. Dean goes to warm up a bottle of milk, for Sam. He returns about 5 minutes later, with the bottle, and a burp cloth. "You wanna feed him, Cas?" Dean asks. "Uh, okay. I guess I could do that." Cas says, as he takes the bottle from Dean, and places the teat, in Sam's mouth, smiling, when he starts to suckle. 

 

"Wow. This is so amazing. I've never fed anyone a bottle, before. Sam seems to be quite hungry." Cas says, as Sam finishes the bottle. "Alright. Now, you need to burp him." Dean says, as he places the cloth over Cas' shoulder. Cas places Sam over his shoulder, and pats his back, until he lets out a loud burp. "Good job, Sam." Cas says. Dean smiles. 

 

"Well, you're more than welcome, to stay the night, if you'd like." Dean says. "Okay. Thanks, Dean. Now, he won't wake us up in the middle of the night, will he?" Cas asks. "Well, that, I don't know, Cas. We'll have to wait and see." Dean says. Cas is sleeping on the couch. Dean sleeps in his bed, and Sam in his crib. 

 

Sam whimpers, and starts to cry, waking up Cas, who goes to check on him. "What's wrong, Sam? Hmm?" Cas asks, as he checks Sam's diaper, and finds that it's soaked. "Oh, no. I don't know how to change a diaper. Dean walks in, rubbing his eyes, and yawning. "He's wet." Cas says. "Thanks for checking him, for me. You go on back to sleep, Cas. I'll take it from here." Dean says, as he starts to change Sam out of the soaked diaper. 

 

Cas smiles, and goes back to the couch. "Alright, buddy. You're all dry, now." Dean cooes, as he throws the wet diaper away, tucks Sam in, kisses him, and turns out the light, as he leaves the nursery.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Dean is awakened by the smell of something burning. He gets up, and rushes to the kitchen, where Cas is attempting to cook breakfast. "Cas! What the hell?!" Dean yells. 

 

"I thought you might like breakfast, Dean." Cas says. "What is that?" Dean asks, pointing to a bowl of burnt oatmeal. "It's uh, oatmeal, for Sam." Cas says. "Oh, man, Cas, you burned Sammy's breakfast?" Dean asks. "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm an angel, not a culinary artist." Cas says. 

 

"Hey, it was a nice gesture, but just do me a favor, and don't cook. Ever." Dean says, as he walks over to Sam, who is seated in his highchair. Dean gives him a smile. "Hey, Sammy. Looks like Daddy will have to feed you some baby food, for breakfast, okay?" Dean says, as he goes over to the cabinet, and gets out a jar of pears, and a spoon. Then, he returns to Sam. Dean sits down in front of Sam, and starts to feed him. "Well, Cas, I have to give you credit, for dressing baby Sammy, here. He looks really cute." Dean says. 

 

"Thanks, Dean." Cas says. Sam is dressed in a pair of denim overalls, with crotch snaps, a yellow t-shirt, and a pair of black sneakers. "He's gonna have so much fun, at that street fair, tonight." Dean says, as he finishes feeding Sam. "Yes, he will." Cas says, as he pats Sam's head, and smiles. 

 

(that night...) 

 

"Hey, Cas, how's about we get Sam some ice cream?" Dean asks. "Sure, it's up to you, Dean." Cas says, as he walks with Dean up to an ice cream cart. Cas smiles at Sam, who is sucking his pacifier, in his stroller. 

 

"Alright, let's go find a table, to sit at." Dean says, as he pushes the stroller over to an empty table, and sits down. "Alright, who's ready for some ice cream?" Dean cooes, as he removes Sam's pacifier, and begins to feed him the ice cream. "That's yummy, huh, Sammy? Yes, it is." Dean cooes. 

 

Dean looks up, and sees the fireworks. He's surprised, when Cas grabs his shirt collar, and pulls him in for a kiss. Not like a cheek kiss. Like a full-blown, kiss on the lips. Sam cooes, and giggles. "Cas. What was that?" Dean asks, wiping off his mouth. 

 

"Well, I saw this movie where these people kissed when there were fireworks, so..." Cas says. "Well, Cas. I like you a lot. But as a friend, not a love partner. I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way, man." Dean says. "I understand. Oh, it looks like someone's tired." Cas says. Dean looks down, at Sam, who is falling asleep. "Come on, Cas. We'd better get him home. It's past his bedtime." Dean says, as he pushes the stroller toward home. Cas walking alongside him, with a smile. 

 

At the bunker, Sam is laying in his crib, sleeping quietly. Dean and Cas are curled up together, on the couch, sleeping. Dean wakes up, on top of Cas, and smiles. Maybe he'd considor he and Cas being a couple, for Sam's sake. "Cas, wake up. It's Sammy's birthday." Dean says. Cas opens his eyes, and gets up, yawning. 

 

"Come on. Let's go wake up the baby." Dean says, as he kisses Cas on the cheek. "Okay. I'm right behind you." Cas says, as he walks to the nursery, where Dean is blowing raspberries, on Sam's tummy, making him giggle uncontrollably. "Hello, Sam. I heard it's your birthday. I'll have to buy you a present." Cas says. 

 

"Oh, that's right. Hey, I need you to run to the store and get Sam presents from both of us, and a cake mix." Dean says. Cas runs to the store, and buys the items needed. Meanwhile, Sam is being dressed in a pair of denim shortalls, a striped red shirt, and grey socks. "Aww. My baby boy. Come on, let's play, until Cas gets back." Dean says, as he places building blocks in front of Sam, and they work on building a tower, which Sam knocks down, with a happy giggle. 

 

About 30 minutes later, Cas returns with presents, and cake mix. "Hey, Cas is back." Dean says. Sam sits on a blanket, sucking his pacifier, watching his Daddies, making his cake, with interest. "Blue icing, Cas. Sam is a boy." Dean laughs, as he pats Cas' shoulder. 

 

"Look, Dean. He's watching us." Cas says. "Hey, Sammy. Your cake's just about done." Dean says. Dean smiles, at Sam, who starts to crawl to the kitchen. "Wow! Hey, Sam's crawling, Cas! What a smart boy, he is!" Dean cooes, as he bends down, and pats Sam's diapered bottom. Sam plops down, on the kitchen floor, smiling behind his pacifier. 

 

"Alright, big guy, let's get you in your highchair." Dean says, as he picks Sam up, and puts him in his highchair, fastening a bib around his neck, smiling. Cas smiles, as he brings a slice of cake over to Sam's highchair, placing it on the tray. "Alright, birthday boy, dig in!" Dean says. Sam stares at Dean and Cas, for a breif moment, before digging his hand into the cake, and wolfing it down. 

 

"Aww. You like that, don't you, Sammy?" Dean asks. Sam cooes up at Dean. Soon, Sam has finished his cake. Sam, Dean and Cas, sit in the living room. Sam is playing with the new toys that Cas bought him.


End file.
